Proved wrong
by pijanpijan
Summary: Quinn and Rachel meet after one-night stand 6 years ago resulting in Quinn running away without any explanation. And now they are about to meet again. Some angry talk, sweet talk, sexy times, just Faberry as we want it.


**Some angry talk, sweet talk, sexy times...just Faberry as we want it :)**

**Rachel and Quinn meet after 6 years. Last time they saw each other was the party before going to the uni on different coasts. They finally let their feelings for each other lead their actions and they spent the night together. But Quinn ran away the next morning without any explanation and now they are about to meet again.**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Fabray?"<p>

"Yes, Sandra?"

"Ms. Berry is here," the secretary informs on the phone.

"Okay, send her to my office," Quinn replies.

She looks at the clock and it's exactly 2 p.m. as the meeting was set up.

She closes her eyes and tries to calm her breath when she realizes that it actually got faster.

What's wrong with the air in the room?

Is it heavier or what is the reason?

She quickly manages to get her body under the control as always.

She can do that after all.

She can meet _her_, the girl that she hasn't seen for several years now.

When was it that she met her the last time?

It was the night when they were on the goodbye party before leaving Lima and going to study at the universities on the other sides of the country.

And it was that night when they finally let their desire for each other free and they spent it together for both first and last time.

Quinn can see it like today when Rachel's body shivered under her touch when she licked the sweat drops of sweat from her breasts and how Rachel moaned her name while panting with pleasure.

And Quinn also remembers the last time when she saw the diva the morning after while she was still sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

But Quinn didn't allow herself to enjoy the sight of sleeping diva for too long.

She grabbed her things and decided to leave the warmth of their shared bed.

Before she left, she sat next to the other girl, put last kiss on her soft lips and then she walked out of the room without turning back because she could never do it then.

But she had to.

She had to run away without leaving any message or contact to the girl.

She thought that it was better this way, especially for Rachel.

The girl had the future in New York while Quinn was going to study in California and there was no way she could allow herself to endanger Rachel's future of a star of Broadway that she had been working on so hard.

The light knock on the doors interrupts Quinn from her thoughts.

She focuses on the papers on the table again and says without raising her eyes:

"Come in."

She hears the doors to open, few steps on the wooden floor and then the sound of the doors being closed.

"Sit down, Rachel, I'll be right at you just after signing these papers and I'll call my secretary right back if you want coffee or something."

Quinn tries really hard to be her normal-self, occupied with work not letting out her nervousness and not looking at the diva can help.

But when she doesn't hear any steps, she has to surrender and raises her eyes.

And there she is.

Rachel is standing there watching the other girl intently.

She looks stunning.

Quinn's mouth falls agape and she makes a new round with her eyes over Rachel's appearance.

The girl still wears extremely short skirts.

It seems that something can never change.

But the whole outfit just looks differently, Rachel doesn't look like high-school girl anymore.

She looks more mature and actually elegant.

And when Quinn reaches Rachel's face, she can notice that it has some slight wrinkles, but beautiful wrinkles.

And it only helps Rachel to look so female...and hot.

God, the girl just got more beautiful.

But Quinn can do it.

At least she hopes so.

But as soon as her eyes connect with Rachel's she just loses it and can't behave as she promised herself to do.

She could always lose herself in these chocolate brown orbs.

Rachel smiles back at her and when Quinn doesn't say anything, she decides to say something instead.

"I'm glad I finally got your attention, Quinn. I wouldn't say that I expected anything huge while welcoming me but at least your attention is nice."

Quinn stays staring at Rachel still not being able to come with any respond.

"And I would take the chair now, thank you, and the coffee is not necessary, I don't drink it and I won't be bothering you for too long actually. So...," Rachel looks around the room, "do you like working for the recording label?"

Quinn finally manages to regain her composure when the girl sits down.

She feels safe again in her chair of the developing director which gives her somehow the feeling of power.

"Yes, of course, and we're really glad that you're considering the cooperation with our company-"

"Please, Quinn," Rachel stops Quinn's sort of official sentence.

"What?" she asks feeling self-conscious again.

"We will talk about these things when we will be meeting officially with my agent about signing the agreement. I didn't come alone today because of that."

And Quinn's nervousness is back in instant.

"Why did you come then?" she asks and smiles when she realizes that her voice is still strong and doesn't tremble.

"Because when I found out that you are the part of the company and our negotiations about signing the recording agreement, I wanted to meet you. We used to be friends, Quinn, and I wanted to know how you've been doing these last years."

"I've been okay," Quinn says matter-of-factly, "I've been working on my position here for so long and it's worth it. What about you?"

"Well, I managed to get to Broadway," Rachel starts but stops when Quinn begins to laugh.

Rachel looks perplexed.

"Sorry, Rachel, it's just...of course, I know, that you got to Broadway. I saw the posters, the articles, everything. You are truly the star that you always wanted to be."

"Well, it's not everything I always wanted," Rachel more like whispers but Quinn catches it. "You also read about my divorce then?"

Quinn looks down at the floor when she feels that she's clutching the pen in her hand tightly.

"Yes, I read something. And then about other actors, singers, now I guess, the last thing, I caught, was some hockey player. You obviously found some common interests even with people out of the branch."

And she really tries to smile but there is only weird grimace stuck on her face.

"You can't always beli-" Rachel speaks but the ringing of Quinn's phone on the table interrupts.

"Sorry," Quinn apologizes and thanks all powers for saving her from this situation.

She is slowly losing it while talking about Rachel's love affairs.

"Yes, Sandra?" she asks having the phone on loud volume.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the meeting but Ms. Fabray is calling about today's dinner, shall I tell her to call later?"

"Tell her to wait, she can wait for once," Quinn says strictly and ends the call.

"Ms. Fabray?" Rachel asks when Quinn looks at her again.

"Yes," she answers.

"Is she...your partner? You got married?"

"Yes." Quinn says without thinking.

"When?" Rachel squeaks another question.

"Well, technically not that long but we've been together for four years."

"Oh...wow...," Rachel doesn't hide her surprise, "well, then...congratulations, I-I'm glad that you've been doing well with your wife for so long already."

"Yeah, I got lucky," Quinn says and studies the face expression of the other girl.

"I should probably go. I don't want to keep your wife waiting. So we'll see each other during the talks. Have a nice day and...say hello to your wife from me and enjoy the dinner today and...I should go."

Rachel stops rambling and already stands at the door when she turns around and looks at Quinn.

"It was nice to see you again, Quinn."

And then she vanishes behind the doors without waiting for any response.

Quinn watches the doors for a while.

Then she stops herself from looking at the spot left after the girl and grabs the phone.

"Sandra, you can connect my mum now...hi mum, so about the dinner..."

* * *

><p>The same evening Quinn is sitting home on her couch making some drawings.<p>

This has always been the only thing that could get her to calm down and relax.

And after meeting Rachel she really needs something to calm down.

She closes her eyes and stops doing anything while her house is completely still and silent because there is no one else.

No wife is there and has never been.

But then someone's ringing the bell and Quinn goes to answer it.

When she opens the doors she is surprised by the person standing at the threshold.

"Hello, Quinn, can I come in?" Rachel asks rather strictly.

"Y-yes," Quinn stutters, "although I'm a little surprised how you found my house."

"I got your address."

"From who?"

"Santana," Rachel answers and comes into the living room and sees the papers with sketches. "You're drawing? Not that I'm surprised...so...why I came, let me see. Where shall I start? Yeah, so I met Santana when leaving the building of your company today."

"That was the reason why she was so weirdly excited when she came to grab a coffee in my office," Quinn mutters more for herself.

"Hm," Rachel ignores Quinn's self-speak and continues, "so she was really nice which is just weird to say that in connection to Santana but that's not the point. We had a dinner with her and Brittany today, I'm actually coming right from their place and we had a _talk_."

And Rachel stops.

"The talk?" Quinn asks and fears the worst.

"Yes, the talk...about you. So first of all we have to sort this...why are you working for the company that you hate?"

"What?"

"Santana told me that you don't like your job at all. You lied to me today. Instead you like drawing and painting and then I come here, see your living room being covered with all your paintings and I'm asking you why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you leave the job? Why don't you do something that you love? Brittany told me that she persuaded Santana to stop her lawyer career and to pursue her singing so she can do what she really enjoys. Why can't you do the same thing? Is it the money thing? Because I can guarantee you that I would pay for some of your paintings-"

"It's not about the money!" Quinn stops Rachel.

The silence falls on the room for a while before Rachel breaks it again.

"So why don't you do something about it? Santana could-"

"Santana has Brittany!" Quinn lets out a desperate breath. "She was just the same coward as me to pursue her dreams because of the fear of the future if she can make it, I mean, if she will be successful...it's not about having too much money, luxury, whatever, it's about not to fail. And Santana would be still the same if Brittany didn't almost force her to follow her dreams. I don't have anyone like that!"

Quinn is now almost screaming every word.

She has never talked about it really...except of her talks with Santana and Brittany, of course, that were supposed to be private and not to be shared with anyone, especially not with Rachel.

And now Rachel comes here and forces her to deal with it.

"Yeah, okay, I can understand that although it's hard for me to believe that the Quinn Fabray is a coward. But that leaves us to the other matter why I came here," Rachel looks directly into Quinn's eyes now. "Why doesn't your wife help you to do it?"

Quinn stares back at Rachel without blinking.

Then she murmurs something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rachel asks.

"I said, I don..." Quinn trails off.

"You what?"

"God, I said that I don't have any wife!" Quinn shouts back and then sits on the couch and runs her hands through her hair. "As I said, I don't have anyone."

And although Rachel came here to be angry with the girl, she can't really do that now watching the other girl like that.

She kneels in front of Quinn and raises her chin up with one hand.

"Quinn, why did you tell me that you had a wife?"

"I-I don't know," Quinn lets out a deep breath."I guess, I wanted to look happy."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to look like I don't like my life."

"And you don't? Quinn," Rachel sighed, "I have to ask you this now since I've never done it and I've always wanted, no needed to ask...why did you leave me there years ago?"

"Why," Quinn huffed, "god, Rachel, how can you ask why? Because you had your dreams that you needed to achieve! I knew that you would be able to endanger them just because of some flirt and I couldn't let you."

"So it was just a flirt for you?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

But Quinn continues without answering the question. "I wanted you to chase your dreams without any obstacles."

"So you left me there without any answers heartbroken which has been actually chasing me for years, led me into completely disastrous marriage and...and..."

Rachel trails off and Quinn can hear silent sobs coming from the girl.

She looks up and feels her own first tears forming in her eyes when Rachel continues.

"So I was desperately trying to forget you through marrying really nice guy as soon as I got to New York but you know what was the problem? I couldn't...I couldn't be with him because he wasn't the one I wanted. But I tried, I really tried to forget you because you gave me all reasons to think that you didn't want me. But then after so many years I come here to give myself peace after all and meet you and talk to you, maybe we could become friends, and then I found out from your best friends that you have been chased just the same as me...and...Santana told me something that I can't actually believe and I want honest answer from you, Quinn. How many people have you slept with since...since we spent the night together?"

Quinn's mouth goes all dry and she opens it few times but nothing comes out.

"Answer me," Rachel demands.

"It depends on what you define on sleeping-"

"I mean, how many people you have properly _fucked_ or let _fuck_ you. Now answer me."

Quinn closes her eyes and finally answers.

"Zero."

Rachel gulps audibly as the heaviness of this confession falls on her.

"So you...you want to tell me that you haven't really slept with anyone for last six years?"

"No, I haven't," Quinn says and hides her face in her hands.

This is so fucked up.

"Why?"

But Quinn can't give her an answer.

Because this answer is going to kill her on the spot.

Instead Rachel continues again.

"I also heard from Santana that it's because you can't get over _someone_ that you loved. That you can't really sleep with anyone because you know what it is to be with someone you love and no one was equal to that these last years. And you just couldn't do it then...is that true?"

And then there's silence again.

Rachel immediately stands up and walks around the room because she can't stay calm now.

"No...not possible...nonsense," she whispers under the breath while still pacing around the room. "Quinn, can you...can you explain it to me? I'm trying to understand but I don't," Rachel says and finally leans against the nearest wall.

Quinn removes her hands from her face but can't look the other girl in the eyes when she starts speaking.

"I told you...I-I couldn't endanger your dreams-"

"That's a bullshit!" Rachel screams and starts pacing the room again.

"No, it's not," Quinn now raises her voice, too, because she has been living all these years only with this one thought that she did it for Rachel. "I couldn't let you do anything that would keep you from achieving your dreams for some one-night thing."

"One-night thing?" Rachel already shouts without trying to keep calm. "Quinn, you were there, too, as I remember. You know that we were developing feelings for each other the whole high school and that night we finally let them free and followed them. Don't you ever call it a one-night thing! Or was it really like that for you? Did I misunderstand and lie to myself all high-school? Was it just a flirt for you?"

Quinn keeps her eyes on the ground when answers.

"No...never. It was never just a flirt for me. It was so much more."

Rachel whines desperately.

"Then why did you just decide for both of us to tear us apart? After so many years of figuring out our feelings we did it and you just threw it away?"

"I told you I c-"

"Don't you try talk to me about this nonsense with endangering my dreams. You don't have a right talking about my dreams because you obviously don't know anything about them at all! Otherwise you would have known that there was one and the most important point – I always wanted to achieve my dreams with the right person by my side. How could I enjoy it if I spent last years with wrong people asking myself why I wasn't good enough for you that you didn't want me?"

And Rachel sits on the other side of the couch and hides her face in her hands while crying openly now.

Quinn feels like someone just broke her heart into two and goes with the tractor over it back and forth how much pain she feels somewhere inside.

She knows now that she did it wrong.

She really wanted to do it for Rachel but now she can see that she didn't help anything.

And all those years were for nothing, just to cause the pain to both of them.

She sits next to Rachel and caresses her hair.

The touch is everything she wanted to feel again all those last years.

"Rach," she whispers, "I didn't know about that. I really did it with good intentions."

"You could talk to me about it at least...I really thought that we were friends. You should have trusted me."

"Rachel," Quinn says in the softest voice, "we have never been friends."

"How can you say that?"

"We've been always so much more."

Rachel stops crying and connects their eyes.

Quinn feels like the whole world stopped but then Rachel looks away.

"Then why didn't you even give us a chance?" and Rachel sobs through her hands again.

"I thought, I was right about it. But you have to trust me that there was no day when I didn't ask myself if this was really the right decision. Then when I read that you achieved you career on Broadway I tried to convince myself that it was really right. God...I tried so hard to be happy for you, Rach...but I couldn't..."

"W-why? When you had such master plan for my life, why couldn't you?" Rachel asks ironically.

"Because..." Quinn takes a big gulp of the air into her lungs, "...because I always wanted to be there with you."

Rachel stops crying and looks at Quinn and then at her hand that still caresses her hair.

Quinn immediately withdraws the hand thinking it might be uncomfortable for Rachel.

"So...you want to tell me that Santana was really right about you not being able to be with anyone else? Because you couldn't...couldn't get over _me_?"

Quinn nods.

"Are you?"

Quinn shakes her head because she doesn't understand the question.

"I mean...are you over me..I mean, now?" Rachel whispers almost inaudibly.

It takes few seconds for Quinn to gain the strength to answer.

"I-I can never get over you."

Then when the silence falls on the room again, Quinn looks up if Rachel is crying again but instead the other girl is staring at her without blinking.

Before Quinn can react she feels soft lips on hers.

And god, how she missed these.

She got those lips for herself only for one night several years ago and she can still remember their taste.

But this memory is nothing comparing to real lips putting kisses on hers right now.

It feels like the space is finally alright again and how it is supposed to be all the time.

And when she responds and kisses Rachel back and hears her moan she is pretty sure that the space just exploded.

Quinn knows that this is not good and not at all why she kept herself away from Rachel all those years.

But after all the stuff that the girl said to her that evening, she asks herself if she was _ever_ right about her decision.

And when she feels Rachel's tongue asking for permission to get into her mouth, she can't deny the girl anything.

She opens her mouth and when their tongues meet she can feel the tingling running through her body.

This is the feeling that she has been craving for all last years that no one could give to her.

She sucks on Rachel's lips, bites them slightly, runs her tongue over them and listens to the low moans from Rachel while she ravishes her lips in all possible ways.

God, she wants to play with Rachel's lips forever.

But she also wants to taste her skin.

She wants to get again the feeling of running her tongue over Rachel's neck to her cleavage.

And she can't stop herself and goes for it.

She peppers Rachel's neck with kisses and then sucks on her pulsing point.

"Oh," Rachel moans almost embarrassingly loudly.

But Quinn doesn't seem to be bothered at that.

Well, only if you don't count that pool of wetness already coming from her core now as bothering.

When she feels Rachel's hands in her hair massaging her head, she gets enough encouragement and continues to the girl's cleavage.

She licks and bites all exposed skin but there isn't much...at least not as much as Quinn wants.

She plays with the hem of Rachel's T-shirt waiting patiently for permission.

"Quinn," Rachel more groans than says.

"Hm?" Quinn breathes into Rachel's neck still working magic there with her tongue and lips.

"Are you going to finally take off my T-shirt?"

"I was just-"

"Just take it off already!"

And Quinn obliges without any other questions.

"This one, too," Rachel says pointing at her bra after discarding her T-shirt.

She quickly takes this piece of clothing and tosses it aside when Quinn moves too slowly according to her opinion.

Quinn sits a little back and stares at the beauty in front of her.

Rachel is perfection.

Quinn wants to draw every single curve of her body into her memory because till now she didn't believe that she could see that again.

She follows the valley of Rachel's breasts with her eyes, and feels her mouth to water when she reaches Rachel's nipples.

She imagines what it was to suck on them those years ago and can't wait to do that again.

"Quinn," Rachel tries to get the girl's full attention. "We will have time to stare later but now I _need_ you. Please."

Rachel begs Quinn.

God, she actually begs!

The words finally reaches Quinn's mind and she looks at the girl under herself and sees her pushing her legs together seeking the relief of her arousal.

And Quinn doesn't wait for anything and starts her work.

She pushes the girl more into the sofa and lies between Rachel's legs.

She captures her lips into another kiss and let her hands touch Rachel's breasts.

She really missed them!

She feels hard nipples under her palms and can't help it but squeezes them and rolls them between her fingers over and over again.

It's already difficult for Rachel to focus on kissing when the other girl is making her writhing and moaning like that.

Thus, Quinn moves her head lower and lower and...she finally reaches Rachel's nipples and runs her tongue around one of them.

Then she teasingly puts her mouth around the nipple but doesn't make direct contact.

"Quinn," Rachel whines and Quinn smiles in satisfaction that she gets the reaction that she wanted.

But as much as she wanted to tease the girl, she can't keep herself longer from putting the nipple into her mouth and she sucks and sucks and bites.

"Yes...yes, Quinn," Rachel moans and arches her back.

There's no denying, Quinn remembers really well what was making Rachel so loud.

And when she pays deserved time to the other nipple, she is satisfied to continue lower on Rachel's body.

She quickly takes off Rachel's skirt but then stops.

She raises herself back up.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

Quinn doesn't meet her stare and instead mumbles her answer to the ground again.

Rachel sits up with her legs wrapped behind Quinn's waist.

"What did you say, baby?" Rachel asks again now caressing the girl's cheek.

And it helps.

Quinn feels much more relaxed again with Rachel's hand on her cheek and the word _baby_ is just a symphony for her ears.

"I-I haven't done it for so long, what if I'm not good?"

And Rachel melts at the spot watching the girl worrying about that.

"Quinn...there is nothing you do to my body that I wouldn't like. It's quite the opposite, I love everything that you do to me."

But Quinn still looks unsure about it.

"Do you remember our first night?" Rachel asks.

Quinn nods.

"Have you ever done anything like that with a girl before me?"

Quinn shakes her head as no.

Rachel puts her face next to Quinn's and whispers seductively:

"Then you can't fail now...because you are the only person that has ever made me _come_." And Rachel licks Quinn's upper lip seductively.

Quinn groans how this confession sent sparkles between her legs.

She feels her panties being properly soaked now.

"Really?" she asks just to be sure and still...who doesn't want to hear to be the only one who can make come this brown-haired goddess?

"Really, now stop going for compliments and prove me again. But first...you're overdressed."

Quinn looks down at her body and can see that she is still in her home shorts and hoodie.

She manages to take off all of the annoying garment without actually getting out of the position of Rachel straddling her.

And when she feels the girl starting to dry hump her, she has to focus really hard not to climax just from this now.

Yeah, these years without real sex were the killer and now she feels like teenage hormone-overflowing horn-dog.

But first of all, she has to take care of her girl.

Her girl?

Well, that can be solved later, now focus on this naked hot girl on the couch desperate for the touch.

Quinn can feel the stickiness of Rachel's panties spreading on her abdomen how the girl desperately moves back and forth seeking for some contact.

She decides to end Rachel's dry humping her and pushes the girl back into the sofa.

She spreads her legs and moves lower until she can place kisses on the inner side of girl's thighs.

"Ohh, Quinn, don't...don't tease me."

But Quinn enjoys this too much.

She moves her nose and buries it into Rachel's still covered core.

She smells the scent and god help her not to come there.

Yeah, again this problem.

This is much more difficult than Quinn ever imagined it that she can be so much on the edge of coming without actually touching her.

But then it's decided.

She can't wait any longer because she can really come just like this and she can't risk it.

She takes Rachel's panties between her teeth and rolls them down her legs.

When she climbs back between Rachel's legs, she can't help herself but moans.

Nothing has ever made her so wet and aroused and nothing has ever made her to want something so badly as making the girl owing this beautiful pussy in front of Quinn's mouth to scream her name with pleasure.

She doesn't wait any longer and runs her tongue from Rachel's slit to her clitoris.

"Hmpf!" Rachel lets out a deep breath and clutches the couch between her fists.

Quinn does that again and now Rachel puts her hands into Quinn's hair and holds her at the place.

Quinn has to smile at the girl giving her instructions even during this moment but there is nothing that she can deny her now.

She puts her mouth around the bud of nerves and sucks.

"Ahh...ahh, Quinn!" Rachel moans and grips Quinn's head between her legs tightly.

As Quinn flicks her tongue over her clit, licks and sucks, she looks up at the girl.

She can see Rachel looking back at her fighting the urge to roll her eyes back in her head with pleasure.

"Quinn...can you," Rachel pants, "can you...please...inside."

Quinn smiles at the inability of the other girl to form words but does as she was asked to.

She circles Rachel's entrance with her tongue when she dips it as deep as she can reach and then starts her work there.

"More...god, more," Rachel moans.

Quinn immediately shots up and faces Rachel now while her fingers starts nearing the heat and wetness of the other girl.

"Yeah," Rachel breathes deeply while caressing Quinn's cheeks, "this is where I want you now."

And with that Quinn slides two fingers into Rachel.

She watches how features of the other girl's face still for a moment and how her mouth stays agape and she holds her breath.

And Quinn can't help but think that yes, this is what is called beauty.

Then she moves her fingers almost out of Rachel but when she is about to withdraw all her hand out of Rachel's heat, she thrusts them with more force back into the girl.

"Uhh," Rachel holds another moan.

"Like that?" Quinn asks.

"Uh...y-yeah. Yes, please," Rachel says through her clenched teeth and with closed eyes when Quinn thrusts really hard again.

And then she starts with deep slow thrusts and slowly changes to faster pace reaching all different spots inside of Rachel.

But when she feels Rachel's nails clawing into her shoulders and that Rachel's walls are more and more enveloping her fingers and making it harder for her to move, she speaks:

"Rach...baby, look at me. Please, just look at me, I want to see you."

And Rachel opens her eyes that she was squeezing tightly till now.

Their eyes connect and Quinn presses their foreheads together.

"Yeah, that's it, Rach. I want to see you come. God, I could never forget your look when you came back then. So now...come for me baby," she whispers between her own moans and puts the other hand between Rachel's legs and pinches her clit.

"Quinn...oh my...Quinn, ah, Quinn...Quinn!"

Rachel comes on Quinn's hand never breaking the eye contact with the girl that is making her feel so good.

Quinn slowly rides out her orgasm and doesn't actually want to withdraw her hand because she doesn't want to lose that precious moment that she probably won't have again.

But when she realizes from Rachel's tiny moans that the girl may be too sensitive now, she quickly but carefully pulls her hand out from Rachel's heat and goes for the other best alternative and licks all juices from her hand.

Then she snuggles more into Rachel's body to keep the girl warm with her own body heat at least.

Rachel stays there laying with closed eyes in her post-orgasmic state.

Quinn putts soft kisses on her cheek and jaw line when Rachel starts laughing.

The other girl is confused but doesn't even have to ask what was going on when Rachel rolls her head to look at Quinn and speaks still laughing.

"So it has been that easy, Quinn? All those years...all I should have done was to come here and find out that you have been wanting me all the time!"

And she laughs even more and now it reminds more like hysterical laugh.

"Oh my god, Quinn, we are both such idiots...you for never giving us chance and me for not hunting you for the answers. I can't believe it how we could mess up our lives when it was so easy...so easy. And we should send some flowers to Santana..."

"Or the tape for her big mouth...she wasn't supposed to tell you all the stuff." Quinn furrows her eyebrows.

Rachel sends a death glare in Quinn's direction.

"Not that I'm complaining," Quinn quickly tries to cover that. "She actually had to promise me not to go to find you years ago, when I failed with all my dates to go for ehm...the final base but I guess, she couldn't miss the opportunity when you showed up yourself now."

"She did it for you."

"I know."

"Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me..."

"What?"

Rachel takes a big gulp of air.

"Promise me, you will never leave me again."

She is now on top of Quinn staring cautiously at her waiting for the response as for the answer that means the world for her.

Quinn sighs and has to avoid Rachel's eyes.

"Rach, we changed a lot. We are not the same girls as we were back in high school."

"I know."

"So we can't really know if we are...compatible now."

It's now Rachel's turn to sigh.

"Quinn, weren't you waiting for me all those years?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there are no buts."

"What about your hockey player?"

"Who?"

"The guy you're dating," Quinn avoids the eye contact with the girl.

Rachel understands now and laughs.

"Quinn...Quinn, look at me! All those guys you've been seeing me on the photos in magazines were never my boyfriends or dates, they were usually only friends, like ninety five percent of them which leaves five precent that only cover my husband. And almost all of them were my good friends and gay so you can imagine how eventful my dating schedule was. Well, I told you...I struggled, too."

And Quinn wants nothing more than to hug the girl and never let her go because she knwos that she was the reason of this struggle.

But she still has some doubts.

"And what about living on other coasts and our lives there and-" Quinn tries again.

"Quinn, I know, I know. There will be some difficulties, that's for sure...but I'll tell you this...everything will be easy for me because I'll do anything to be with you and nothing else will matter for me."

"Rach..." Quinn sighs and her eyes softens.

"Will you do that for me, too?" Rachel asks and her eyes speaks themselves how much the girl depends on the answer.

Quinn leans closer and searches Rachel's eyes for a while.

"I would never miss another chance with you," Quinn whispers and puts sweet kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Good," Rachel says back against Quinn's lips, "so we'll start setting everything up, okay? But not tonight. Everything can wait for tomorrow and all days that follow then, we have so much time for that. But now we have to solve something else...so...do you have a bed?"

"Huh?"

"Because I want to take you to your bed and make love to you, baby."

And before you can count five Quinn shots up from the couch and drags the girl up the stairs.

She's been waiting for that too long after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Und Schluss! Thank for reading, hopefully, you liked it...even if just a little bit ;)<strong>

**And I know...Quinn not having sex for 6 years and waiting for someone that she actually left? And newbie in lesboland as the only person ever making Rachel to come? I know, I know, maybe it's silly...but that's how Faberry works in my head, they are made for each other! :P**


End file.
